1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a separable frame for an electric scooter to reduce the size of the scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric scooter is used to move a person from place to place at a low speed. The conventional electric scooter substantially comprises a frame, at least one front wheel, two rear wheels, a seat, an electric motor and a steering bar. The wheels are rotatably mounted on the frame. The seat is mounted on the frame for a user to sit. The electric motor is mounted on the frame to drive the rear wheels. The steering bar is pivotally mounted on the frame and is connected to each front wheel. The user can control the direction of the electric scooter by means of pivoting the steering bar relative to the frame.
However, the conventional frame of the electric scooter is a single unit. The conventional frame cannot be separated into separate parts. To package or to transport the electric scooter with a conventional frame requires a large space and is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved frame for an electric scooter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved frame for an electric scooter, which can be separated into two independent parts to conveniently pack, store and transport the scooter. The frame has a front half frame, a rear half frame and at least one locking device. The rear half frame is detachably attached to the front half frame with the at least one locking device. Each locking device has a locking plate, an arm and a pin. The locking plate is secured to either the front half frame or the rear half frame, and the arm and the pin are mounted on the other half frame. A bore is defined in the locking plate. The pin is retractably mounted in the half frame and has one end extending out from the half frame to insert into the bore in the locking plate. The arm is pivotally attached to the half frame to pull the pin and move it relative to the half frame when the arm pivots relative to the half frame. Accordingly, the front half frame can be detached from the rear half frame. To package, to store and to transport the electric scooter with the separable frame is more convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.